


Fixing the Past

by DemonsIn221B



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsIn221B/pseuds/DemonsIn221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the fight in Siberia, Steve accidentally send the him, Tony, and Bucky back to 1944. When cornered by the Howling Commandos, the three of them must a) find a way to escape, b )stop the fall (maybe), c) find a way back to the future. </p>
<p>In the future, the remaining Avengers must find a way to overcome their differences (and Ross) to bring their friends back (before they can screw up the time line too much, that is).</p>
<p>SLOW UPDATES!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so there might be a little OOCness, as this is my first marvel fanfic. also, last names are people from the future, and vice versa

The Howling Commandos were camping in the Alps, but,definitely not for recreational purposes. Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America, looked over a map of the area, his Sergeant, James ‘’Bucky’’ Buchanan Barnes, stood across from him. ‘’We have information that HYDRA will be carrying something important across this,’’ Steve pointed at the map, ’’peak. We’ll need to intercept it. Apparently, it arrives at 1400 hours, two days from today.’’

‘’But captain,’’ Dum Dum Dugan cocked his head, ‘’how will we-’’

Suddenly, the earth shook, and the men were knocked down. The sound of yelling filled the flank of the mountain, and they could see three figures fighting beyond the scarce underbrush. Then, the figures collapsed onto the snow, and the Howling Commandos heard a voice say, ‘’Where are we, Tony?’’

To which another, slightly robotic voice replied, ‘’I don’t know. F.R.I.D.A.Y., F.R.I.D.A.Y., give me a scan.’’

‘’We seem to be somewhere in the Alps, sir,’’ a female Irish voice responded, ‘’however, I am unable to pinpoint the location due to the poor reception.’’

‘’Remind me to get that fixed when we find our way out of this hell-hole,’’ the robotic voice grumbled.’’

‘’Yes sir.’’

A low voice interjected. ‘’Are we going to finish this? I didn’t mean to y’know…’’ the new voice drifted off. Blinking, Bucky realized that they were all sitting there while a potential threat was mere feet away. He nudged Steve, who was staring intently at the shadowy figures. Slowly, yet quietly, the Commandos stood up, taking the queue from Bucky and drew their guns, preparing to fire if necessary.

‘’You still killed her,’’ the robotic voice countered icily.

‘’Think about it Tony. It was his fault. If anyone, blame HYDRA,’’ the first voice advised, and now there was a slight Brooklyn accent, he inflicted the right words.

Steve nodded to the Commandos, and they burst through the trees, to find two men, one robot, but no woman to bear the Irish accent they heard earlier. ‘’Freeze!’’ Steve ordered. “Turn around slowly, raise your hands, and drop your weapons.’’

The two men tensed, but the robot quipped, ‘’Which? Raise our hands our drop our weapons?’’

‘’Not the time Tony, not the time. Look who it is,’’ this was the Brooklyn accent, and now the Commandos saw a strongly built man, in a nearly identical Captain America suit to the one Steve was currently wearing. Next to him was another man, dressed in some sort of strange uniform, and where his left hand should be, there was a metal fist. 

The red and yellow robot snorted. ‘’Wow, Cap, wow. They look just like you and him,’’ he spat out the word, ‘’but dressed like the 1940s army. I would know, I’ve seen pictures.’’

It was Gabe Jones’ turn to snort. “It is the ‘40s, and were in the army, fighting the Nazis! Where have you been the last few years, frozen in ice?’’

The robot stifled a laugh, but then suddenly stopped. ‘’The ‘40s? As in World War II? Cap, Soldier, we gotta get outta here. I’ll take the ones on the left, you take the ones on the right.’’

The Brooklyn man stared. “Tony, that’s m- St- Captain America, and his second in command, Bucky Barnes. We can’t go around knocking them out,’’ he hissed.

‘’Or we could just tell them, and try to figure this out,’’ the metal arm man suggested, still watching the Commandos warily.

‘’I would think you, of all people, would be accustomed to the term secrecy, after all you were a se-’’

‘’That’s enough! I think we have more pressing matters on hand,’’ the former Brooklyn resident indicated to the Commandos, who were still aiming at them. ‘’Look, it seems we got off on the wrong foot,-’’

‘’Wrong foot!’’ Bucky barked. ‘’No kiddin’. You just appeared from hell knows where-’’ 

‘’Siberia,’’ coughed ‘Tony’. 

‘’-and for all we know, you could be Nazis.’’

‘’We’re not Nazis, I swear on my life,’’ fake Steve, as Bucky had taken to calling him in his head, swore.

‘’Well, lives don’t matter much to Nazis, do they?’’ Jacques Dernier countered. By now the Commandos were forming a semicircle around the strangers, who retaliated by forming a triangle. 

‘’Now!’’ ‘Tony’ said, and without further ado, the battle commenced. James Montgomery Falsworth, Jim Morita, and Gabe Jones ran at ‘Tony’; Steve and Dum Dum ran at the metal arm guy; Bucky and Jacques Dernier ran at the Steve look-alike. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

 

Falsworth, Morita, and Jones ran at Tony, and shot a round. ‘Pointless,’ Tony thought, and the bullets ricocheted off of his suit. Morita attached Tony, but his punches had no effect. Having fought two Super Soldiers a mere 10 minutes ago, these men were child’s play. While they may be the best of their time, Tony had a fucking Iron Man suit. He had fought aliens, a god, an indestructible robot, and always come out on top. Their hits and bullets barely affected Mark XLVI , but Tony punches did the exact opposite. Soon enough, Falsworth and Morita lay on the snow, Jones had face planted against a tree, and emerged victorious.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

 

Rogers was wailing on Dernier, but was taking his own fair hits from Bucky. Dodging an uppercut from Dernier, and blocking Bucky’s punch, he grabbed Dernier’s shoulders, and with one solid blow, Denier collapsed to the ground. Rogers’ shield lay on the ground, behind a tree, as he had not retrieved it since they appeared in the woods. Bucky and Rogers continued to come to blows, each exchanging hits and kicks. Out of the corner of his eye, Rogers saw Tony approach, and slam his fist into Bucky’s head. Bucky fell to the ground, and Rogers saw a nasty looking bruise forming on the of his head. 

Tony and Rogers looked over to see Dugan slumped on the ground, while Barnes and Steve fought ferociously. Rogers was glad the Barnes was fighting Steve, as were able to hold their own against Captain America

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

 

Steve Rogers threw his shield, and, to his surprise, the metal arm man caught it, and the impact barely shook him (literally). Before the man, who, Steve noticed, looked a startling amount like Bucky, tossed the shield back, Steve lurched forward and black rimmed his vision. He heard a man and robot conversing, before he felt a fist collide with his head, and everything went black.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

 

Steve shook his head, trying to clear the black spots dancing around his vision. He was propped up against a tree, and the rest of the Commandos lay in similar positions. His shield lay a few feet away. Steve couldn’t see the three assailants, and even though their was no new snow, the only footprints were from the previous battle. Jim, James, Gabe, Jacques, Dum Dum and Bucky started to wake up, but since they didn’t have the natural healing capabilities Steve did, they were a lot more bloodied. Jim and Dum Dum both sported large bruises on their forehead, while blood dripped from a gash on Gabe’s arm.

‘’Hey Steve, you okay?’’ Steve heard Bucky say, and he turned to find his best friend struggling to his feet, brushing snow off his jacket. 

‘’Yeah, ‘m fine. You?’’ Steve replied with a grimace.

But before Bucky could reply, the three attackers from earlier fell to the ground with an undignified thump, and before anybody could react, one of them stood up, and said, ‘’Steve Rogers. Pleases to meet you.’’


	2. Chapter 2

‘’You!’’ Bucky gasped at the two men, and then at the robot who was letting loose some, uh, ‘colorful’ language. 

‘’Listen, I’m sorry about earlier,’’ fake Steve apologized, rubbing the back of his neck in a very Steve-like fashion. 

Bucky notice that he now had Steve’s shield, despite the fact that Steve held his own in his hand. ‘It’s a copy, it has to be,’ Bucky concluded, but he still felt unnerved. ‘’Sorry!? I’m confused. First, you appear from nowhere, right next to our camp. Then you fight us. And then,’’ he snapped, raising his voice, ‘’you disappear, only to reappear by falling out of the fucking sky! Now what, you’re going to tell me that the robot,’’ he gestured to the red and gold android, ‘’is human?!’’ To say the very least, Bucky was a little but off by the fact he and the other Commandos had been beaten two to one, or, in one cases, three to one.

“I am,’’ the robot pipped up,and his face began to retract, revealing a man who bore a slight resemblance to Howard Stark. Bucky’s eyes widened, and Steve raised both eyebrows. “Tony, nice to meet you. We’re sorry about earlier, you guys kinda took us by surprise. And pointed guns at us. Not that we would have done any different in your places.’’

‘’So, you seem to know who we are, you haven’t tried to kill us , I mean, you only fought enough to get away, so I’m going to make an assumption that you aren’t against us, but whether you’re with us, that’s another question.’’ Steve to see his men, all knocked out cold. ‘’How come they,’’ he nodded at the Howling Commandos, ’’are still out cold? Did you do something?’’ Steve eyed them suspiciously. 

‘’No,’’ the metal arm man divulged. His face remained shadowed by his hair and the trees. ‘’We gave you all the same punches, and I gave you,’’ he nodded at Steve, ‘’an incredibly hard one. They just don’t have the Super Soldier Serum to help them wake up.’’

‘’What do you mean? Bucky doesn’t have the Serum.’’

‘’Maybe Tony didn’t hit him that hard,’’ the metal arm man quickly responded. Bucky had a strong feeling he was lying, and that the three men were hiding something bigger than their names.

Which reminded him, ‘’So, I’m James Barnes, Sergeant James Barnes.’’

‘’I’m Tony, Tony. . . Rhodes.’’

‘’Grant,’’ he paused, ‘’Grant Wilson.’’

‘’Evan, Evan Wilson. Grant and I are cousins.’’

‘’So, what are three fellas like yourselves doing out here in the Alps?’’ Bucky asked. While the wording sounded itself innocent, his tone brought about the air of suspicion.

“Oh, y’know,’’ Tony’s mask flipped down, and his voice became somewhat robotic. ‘’Just, uh, well, you see, we work for the, uh, what’s it called, oh, SSR, and we were sent to evaluate this area. We weren’t informed that the Howling Commandos were in the area. We th-’’

‘’We thought that the Commandos were still in France raiding #43, they didn’t tell us you would be here. So, that’s why we were a little surprised when you showed up.’’ Grant looked flustered, and a bright red flush spread across his neck. ‘’I suppose we should really get back to base, since you seem to have the area taken care of. Do you think you could get us out of here, St-Tony?’’ Tony nodded and suddenly his suit thing hovered, and the snow below began to melt.

‘’Is that Stark’s new technology?’’ Steve asked. 

“No.’’ Tony’s voice came out hard and clipped. “He did not design this. It’s my design, my work, my material. Da-Howard doesn’t even know about it!’’ Now Tony was shouting, the fury in his voice evident. 

‘’Alright, calm down. No need to get all defensive,’’ Bucky said, unconsciously moved towards Steve, who raised his hands in mock surrender. Grant and Evan shared a look, which could only be described as worried and apprehensive. Bucky glanced over at Steve whose eyebrows were creased.

‘’Wha’s going on,’’ Falsworth mumbled, beginning to wake up. 

Grant’s eyes widened, and spun around. ‘’Let’s go, Rhodes, come on, Wilson.’’ Before anyone could register it, the three men zoomed off into the sky, with Evan and Grant holding onto Tony

 

[/\\]

‘’We have a problem, Morris. Barnes, Rogers and Stark have disappeared. Gone of the grid.’’ Everett Ross rubbed his temples as his subordinate stood nervously off to the side. Contact Ms. Romanoff, Agent Carter from the CIA, Mr. Rhodes, Vision, and King T’Challa. Also, I want a manhunt for all of Stark, Barnes, and Rogers if they don’t turn up in the next 36 hours. And if they don’t appear, I want Barton, Maximoff, Wilson, and the other one brought in from the Raft. send all of this to me, and CC the rest.’’

‘’Sir, yes sir,’’ Thomas Morris responded, before hurrying off to compose a new email.

To: everettross@usagov.com

CC: generalrossarmy@usagov.com, blackwidowassasin@avengers.com, Tonys_a_dork@gmail.com, princetchalla@gmail.com, humanrobot@avengers.com, sharonccia@usagov.com

BCC:

Subject: Sokovia Accords

Message:

 

To whom it may concern,

Today, at approximately 1600 hours, Steve Rogers (Captain America), Anthony Stark (Iron Man), and James, “Bucky” Barnes (The Winter Soldier) all disappeared. If they do not appear within the next 36 hours, (starting at 1600 hours, today) the United States of America government will be forced to start a worldwide manhunt for said persons.

Under order of Deputy Task Force Commander Everett Ross, General Thaddeus Ross will relinquish custody of the following criminals: Clinton Francis Barton, Wanda Maximoff, Scott Edward Harris Lang, and Samuel Thomas Wilson over to DTF Commander Ross for further questioning. General Ross is only to do so if, and when the manhunt for Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers, and Sergeant Barnes has begun. Failure to do so will result in penalty of treason against the United State of America.

Ms. Romanoff, the investigation of your actions in Leipzig/Halle Airport has been terminated, and no charges will be filed.

Ms. Romanoff, Mr.Vision, King T’Challa, Mr. Rhodes (if able), and Agent Carter: report to DTF Commander Ross’ office at 0900 hours tomorrow, or it shall be considered an act of treason toward the United States Government.

Thank you for your time.

From: underling0229802@usagov.com

[/\\]

Natasha Romanoff, Vision, James Rhodes, King T’Challa, Sharon Carter, and Everett Ross all stood in an awkward circle the next day before a loud clap of thunder shook the sky, and Thor appeared, looking unusually solemn. “There is no need for a search party. Our friend are no longer on Earth.”


End file.
